Lady Beauty and the Cat Beast
by May 16 writer
Summary: A kind beauty with an independent spirit, a lonely beast with the heart of a prince. Two complete opposites who are made for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. He was ray of sunshine to the kingdom the moment he was born. His subjects adored him as did the servants but no one loved him more than his mother the queen. She was the most beautiful woman in the land not just because of her lovely face but also because of her kind and gentle heart. Under her care, the prince was a playful and happy boy but when he was still a child the queen was struck down with a fatal illness and died. The whole kingdom was heartbroken but the king and prince were inconsolable.

The king was a cold and bitter man who raised his son to be an uncaring young man. The servants feared for the prince's wellbeing but there was nothing they could do and by the time the king passed it was too late. For the prince had now become spoiled, selfish, and unkind. When the prince turned seventeen it was time for him to choose a wife, many princesses and noblewomen came in hopes of marrying him. They were all lovely but the prince didn't want some pretty girl he wanted the best. In fact he declared that he would only marry a woman who was as beautiful as his mother. His servants brought some of the best looking single maidens but not one of them had beauty that could even come close to the late queen's.

When he wasn't rejecting suitable brides, he was taxing the people til they were dry and poor. His servants tried to convince him to refrain from his cruel ways but the prince had become hard hearted and believed that if he couldn't truly be loved or happy then no one should.

He might have stayed that way for the rest of his life but then one winter's night an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. It was a very strange but beautiful rose, a deep Ruby red with black spots on the petals and a black stem with green thorns.

The prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found with in. And when he dismissed her again the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize but it was too late for she had seen there was no love in his heart and as punishment she transformed him into a beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle transforming the servants as well and giving them new identities to live by.

Ashamed of his monstrous form the Beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror which was his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose that would bloom for five years, he would be twenty-one when it would wilt. If he could learn to another and earn her love in return before the last petal fell then the spell would be broken if not he would be doomed to be a beast for all time. As the years passed he fell into despair and lost all hope for who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. Chapter 2

The subjects of the kingdom believed the enchantress had killed the prince and his servants so they left and as time went by the prince was forgotten. A village was started at the edge of a forest. It was a simple village filled with humble peasants living their everyday lives. Among the people living there was a good widower baker named Tom who had a daughter called Marinette. She was a beautiful maiden, no woman in all the lands could compare to her beauty but she was also smart, free-spirited, kind, and compassionate. As beautiful as a rose, as smart as a tack, and as loving as an angel.

While men admired her looks and women envied her, people also thought she was strange because she spent most of her days reading and sewing instead of doing housework and trying to find a husband. But she didn't even want to think about getting married yet. Right now all she wanted was to do was explore the world, see far off places, and dream of something more exciting.

"I'm going into town Papa." She dressed into a white blouse, a sleeveless red dress, and tied her hair back with a matching red ribbon. Then she grabbed her book, put in her basket, and went into town. "Bonjour!" She said politely to the people she greeted.

"Good morning Marinette." Roger said.

"Good morning sir."

"Where are you off to?"

"The book shop. I just finished a wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre and-"

"That's nice but I have some work to get done. Excuse me."

She just giggled and continued on. As she walked there people began whispering about her like they always did.

"That girl is strange no question." Ms. Mendeleiev said. "She's never part of any crowd."

"And her nose is always stuck in a book." Mr. Bourgeois said. "She should be at home doing house work."

"Yes how is she supposed to find a husband if she can't keep house?"

"I don't think it will be that hard." Sabrina said. "It's no wonder that her name means beauty, her looks have got no parallel."

"What about me?" Chloe scoffed.

"And she may have a pretty face but she's rather odd." Xavier said.

"Yes no man wants to marry a bookworm." Lila giggled.

"Oh leave her be." Nadja said. "She's not bothering anyone."

When Marinette got to the library, Fu the librarian was already expecting her.

"Ahh Marinette. Bright and early as usual." He said.

"Good morning I've come to return the book I borrowed."

"Finished already?"

"I couldn't put it down. Anything new?"

"Not since yesterday." He chuckled.

"Then I'll borrow this one."

"That one? But you've read it twice."

"Well it's my favorite. There's adventure, magic, and romance."

"If you like it that much then it's yours."

"But sir."

"I insist. Consider it a birthday gift."

"Fu you remembered."

"How could I forget the birthday of my favorite customer? How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Big number. Happy Birthday and give my regards to your father."

"I will. Thank you, thank you so much."

She began reading her book as she walked home. Meanwhile Theo Barbot and his sidekick Max had returned from a hunting trip. Theo was rich and handsome man, women wanted him and men wanted to be him.

"Theo you're the greatest hunter in the whole world." Max said.

"I know." He said as if it was obvious.

"No beast stands a chance against you and no girl either."

"That's true and I've got my sights set on that one." He said pointing toward Marinette.

"The baker's daughter?"

"Yes, she's the most beautiful girl in town. Which makes her the best and I deserve the best. She's perfect for me."

"But she's so well read and sophisticated."

"So? I'm sure she'll grow out of it."

"Theo I'm no genius but your chances of winning her are very low, almost impossible."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing!"

Swooning over him were three girls. One wearing an orange dress, one wearing a yellow dress, and one wearing a turquoise dress. Lila, Chloe, and Sabrina three of the second prettiest girls in town. They adored Theo but he was only interested in Marinette.

"Isn't he dreamy?" Lila sighed.

"I can hardly breathe." Chloe swooned.

"He's just a tall, dark, strong, and handsome brute." Sabrina crooned.

Marinette was halfway back to the bakery when she was stopped by Theo.

"Hello Marinette." He said giving her his best smile.

"Bonjour Theo." He snatched her book away to get her attention. "Theo may I have my book please?"

"How can you read this? And why do you read it? You know it's not right for a woman to read."

"Well that's your opinion." She said taking the book back.

"Marinette if you keep reading like that you'll star getting ideas and thinking."

"Theo you are primeval."

"Thank you."

Marinette rolled her eyes at his obliviousness to the definition.

"Marinette why don't we go to the tavern and take a look at my trophies?"

"Maybe some other time."

"What's wrong with her?" Lila scoffed.

"She's crazy!" Chloe gasped.

"He's gorgeous!" Sabrina sighed.

"And besides I have to get home to help my father."

"Your father? Ha! Marinette your father is so poor he can hardly take care of himself let alone his own daughter. You need someone to take care of you."

"I don't need an egotistical bully with a bad case of tuna breath now if you'll excuse me."

She turned to her heels and walked home. Theo blew on his hand and sniffed.

"Is my breath that bad Max?" He breathed in his direction.

"Sniff! Whoa! P.U! Chew on some mint leaves for awhile."

"Papa I'm home!" Marinette called as she entered the bakery. She found a birthday cake with pink frosting and nineteen candles.

"Happy Birthday Marinette." Tom said.

"Oh Papa."

"Chocolate with raspberry, you're favorite."

"Thank you."

"Make a wish." She closed her eyes and thought then blew out the nineteen flames.

"What did you wish for?"

"Can't tell you that then it would never come true."

"Well I think it's time for your birthday gift. Now let me see where did I put it." He began looking around. "So did you have a good time in town today?"

"I got a new book. Papa do you think I'm odd?"

"My daughter? Odd?" He asked still looking. "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"I don't know. People talk about me all the time. How I'm a different and I don't really have any friends."

"What about Theo Barbot? I think he likes you and he's handsome."

"He's handsome alright and rude and conceited and- Papa he's not for me. He doesn't even like me, not the real me."

"Well don't worry dear there's someone for everyone. Ah-ha! There it is."

He brought the wrapped the box with ribbon over to her. She unwrapped her gift and opened the box to find a gold and sliver music box inside.

"Papa."

"Wind it up."

Marinette stuck the key into the hole and winded it up. The box opened and music played while the porcelain lady and gentleman waltzed.

"It's beautiful."

"It was your mother's. I gave it to her a long time ago."

"Thank you."

Knock-knock!

"Coming." Tom answered the door. It was the tax collector. Adter they left, the villagers and their town became managed by local nobleman Andre Bourgeois. Tom always paid his taxes but it was getting harder and harder.

"Your late." The tax collector said.

"I know but you'll get your money. Please it's my daughter's birthday."

"You have til next month. If not then we'll take the horse."

Tom sighed as he watched the tax collector leave.

"He can't take Erik, Papa." Marinette said.

"I won't let that happen I promise. I just need to sell more goods."

"Papa sell the music box."

"What?"

"There's a town on the other side of the forest where you can sell it for a lot of money."

"No it's your birthday present."

"This is more important and besides you can always get me another present. How about a rose since it was mother's favorite flower."

"Alright, you'll look after things while I'm gone?"

"Of course."

So Tom saddled up Erik and went off to sell the music box. Marinette knew it would be hard for him. Her mother Sabine had died of an illness when she was just little girl and that music box was probably the last thing they had of her.


	3. Chapter 3

To get through the other town, Tom and Erik would have to go through the woods. The path was easy to follow until it got dark. It became harder to see where they were going for Tom and Erik. The wind blew hard, bats screeched, and owls hooted which scared Erik.

"Steady Erik." Tom said to his horse. "It'll be alright."

Suddenly they heard the howling wolves was heard and it scared Erik so much that he threw Tom off and ran away.

"No! Erik! Come back!" He called.

When the horse didn't return, he picked himself up and went to search for him. It wasn't long before he realized he wasn't alone. A pack a wolves crept out from the darkness and chased after him. Tom ran as fast as he could until he reached a gate, using his strength, he pried it open and slammed it shut before the wolves could get close.

"Oh thank heaven." He sighed in relief. "Oh no!" He gasped. During the chase he had dropped his bag which contained the music box now it was broken. There was no way of fixing it, it was ruined. He had taken away Marinette's gift for nothing.

The cold winter wind blew against him, he needed to get somewhere warm. He looked up to see a castle. He knocked on the castle doors, no one answered but the doors opened.

"Hello?" He called. "Hello?"

"Who's that?" A voice whispered.

"Don't know. Be quiet." Another one whispered.

"Is someone there?" Tom asked.

"Poor fellow must've lost his way." The voice said again.

"Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away." The second one whispered.

"I don't mean to intrude but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay." Tom called.

"Oh Wayzz have a heart." The voice said. "Of course sir you are welcome here."

"Who said that?" Tom asked.

"Over here."

"Where are you?"

"Up on the table."

He looked up to see a tiny black cat and turtle.

"Hello." The cat spoke.

"Ahh!" Tom gasped. "Incredible."

"We'll now you've done it Plagg." The turtle spoke. "Just wait til- hey!"

Tom grabbed Wayzz and examined him.

"What are you? A turtle?" He asked. "You look like one yet you can talk and fly. Strange."

"Put me down! Do you mind?!" Wayzz said angrily.

"I beg your pardon it's just I've never seen anything like you before."

"Most people haven't but hey what are you gonna do?" Plagg said. "You look cold, why don't you warm yourself up by the fire."

"Thank you." Tom said.

Plagg led him into the room where a fire had been started.

"No! No! Stop! Plagg if the master finds him here-" Wayzz said.

"Relax shell head. Adrien is taking a nap." Plagg said. "He'll never know."

"Sit right here sir." A tiny ladybug flew in with a blanket and led him to a chair. "There we go nice and warm."

"And how about a cup of tea?" Suggested a tiny peacock. She lifted a teapot and poured it into a tea cup. "Nooroo be a dear and give the man his drink."

"Yes Mama." A tiny purple moth brought the cup to Tom.

"Oh hello there little fella, what's your name?" He asked.

"I don't remember, so everybody calls me Nooroo."

"Thank you all so much for your kind hospitality." Tom said. "I'm not going to stay here long I just need to rest for a moment."

"You can't go back out there you'll freeze to death." The ladybug spoke.

"Or be eaten by those wolves." Plagg added.

"I appreciate your concern but I'd hate to impose."

"Don't worry sir we don't mind the company." The peacock said. "In fact we've missed having visitors."

"Well if you insist."

Tom made himself comfortable while the little creatures went to see if they could prepare a guest room for him. Shortly after they left Tom spotted a large vase containing a bush of pink roses. Remembering Marinette's request he went to pluck it.

"Well I may not have been able to sell the music box for a suitable amount of money but at least I can give Marinette her birthday present."

Unknown to Tom someone who had previously been asleep heard him with his excellent hearing, woke up, and quietly went to investigate. Tom pulled out his knife and cut one of the roses. But the minute he did the lights went out and the doors burst open.

"Uh-oh." Nooroo said hiding behind the peacock.

"Okay nobody panic. Everyone stay calm." Plagg said.

"There's a stranger here!" A voice growled. "Who let him in?!"

"Um...A...Adrien you see we...we did." Plagg stuttered. "He was lost and about to be eaten by wolves."

"Silence! You're not supposed to let anyone in without my consent!"

Tom turned around to see two blazing green eyes glaring at him.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" The figure demanded.

Tom was so frightened that he tripped and fell.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I just-"

"You're not welcome here!"

"I do apologize. I thought I was but I'll leave right away."

He looked down at the rose in his hand.

"So not only do you break into my home but you steal from me as well!"

"Please! I meant no harm! I only needed a place to stay!"

"I'll give you a place to stay!"

...

Back at the village Marinette was watching Nadja's daughter while she was at the market. She was teaching her sewing and embroidery.

"Then you just add one stitch here and there you go." Marinette said as she finished embroidering a design on a handkerchief.

"It's so pretty." Manon said. "Can I have it?"

"Of course."

"Thank you and thank you for fixing Annette." Manon hugged her doll with it's arm stitched back on.

"No problem."

Knock-knock!

"Coming." She opened the door for Nadja.

"Hello Marinette. Thank you for watching Manon."

"My pleasure."

Marinette waved goodbye to Nadja and Manon not realizing that Theo was outside planning a little surprise for her.

"Theo why marry Marinette?" Lila asked. "Why not marry me?"

"Or me?" Sabrina asked.

"No me! Marry me! I'm richer and prettier than they are!" Chloe snapped.

"Why you little! Back off he's mine!" Lila scoffed.

"No mine!" Sabrina cried.

"Ladies please. Don't fight over me." Theo said. "I'm getting married but we'll always have our rendezvous."

The three girls giggled.

"Now if you'll excuse me I better go propose to the girl."

The three girls ran off crying.

"Alright Max now how do I look?"

"Fantastique."

"Great now wait here. When Marinette and I walk out I want you to spread the word."

"Right."

Theo the proudly stomped up to the door and knocked. When Marinette saw who it was through the peep hole she really didn't want to open the door but she decided to be polite and let him in.

"Hello Theo. What brings you by?"

"You. This is the day your dreams come true."

"You don't say and pray tell what do you know about my dreams?"

"Plenty. Picture it, you and me living together as husband and wife."

"Excuse me?"

"We'll be raising our sons who will be the strongest, the smartest, the bravest, not to mention the best looking."

"I'm not hearing this."

"Together they'll hunt with the dogs. We'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?"

"No strapping boys like me."

"Imagine that. Frankly I only wanted three and I hoped to have at least one daughter."

"That aside. So when should I announce our engagement? Today? Tomorrow? Wednesday?"

"Theo I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say." Marinette backed away from him but he cornered her at the door.

"Say you'll marry me."

He leaned in to kiss her.

"I'm very sorry Theo but." She reached for the door knob. "I just don't deserve you."

She opened the door sending him into a mud hole with pigs and slammed the door.

"So how did it go?" Max asked him. Theo grabbed Max by the throat.

"I'll have Marinette as my wife make no mistake about that!" He threw Max into the mud hole.

"Huh! Touchy." Max said as the pig snorted in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is he gone?" Marinette thought looking outside. "Can you imagine he asked me to marry him. Me the wife of that boarish, brainless- ugh!"

She went for a walk to work out her frustration. Marinette breathed in the fresh hair and felt the warm sunshine. Once she was calm she sat down in the grass and began to blow on dandelions. She thought back to the wish she made yesterday. She had wished for one real friend who liked her for who she was. Someone who genuinely cared for her.

Suddenly she saw Erik rushing toward her.

"Erik!" She gasped. "What are you doing here? Where's Papa? What happened?" She led him back to her house, slipped on her red cloak, and saddled up her horse. "You have to find! You have to take me to him!"

Erik took Marinette into the woods and right down the path he had left Tom at. Marinette shuddered from the icy air. It had started snowing today and she hoped to find her father before it got heavy. Erik stopped when they reached the castle gate.

"What is this place?" Marinette asked herself.

She tied up Erik's reins to a tree then opened the gate. She gasped in horror when she saw the broken remains of her mother's music box. She bit back her tears and approached the castle doors.

"Hello?" She called entering the palace. "Is anyone here? Hello?"

"Couldn't keep quiet could we?" Wayzz said to Plagg. "You just had to let him didn't you?"

"I was trying to be hospitable." Plagg said. "Can you blame me? I mean not only are we no longer human but that enchantress took our memories. We have no idea who our human selves were."

"I know it's hard but we must hold on."

"How? With each passing day Adrien loses more and more of his humanity. What do you suppose will happen if he never learns to control himself."

"Let's not panic. I'm sure Adrien won't resort to becoming savage creature."

"Hello?" They heard a voice call. Plagg and Wayzz turned to see Marinette walking down the hall.

"It's a girl." Plagg said.

"I know what a girl looks like Plagg." Wayzz pointed out. "What's she doing here?"

"Yoo hoo! Cheri!" Plagg called.

"Huh?" Marinette turned around to see a green light going upstairs. "Is someone there? Wait! I'm looking for my father!" She followed it upstairs but she didn't see anyone. "That's funny, I'm sure that there was someone here."

"Marinette?" A shakey voice said.

"Papa?" She found her father locked in a jail cell shivering.

"How did you find me?"

"Papa what happened?"

"Not time to explain."

"You look so pale and your hands are like ice."

"Marinette you must leave this place now! Before he finds you here!"

"Who? Who did this to you?"

"Someone very dangerous. Please go Marinette."

"I won't leave you."

"What are you doing here?!" She felt someone pull her away from the cell door.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Marinette asked. She looked around for someone but all she could see were two angry green eyes.

"I am Adrien, the master of this castle." The figure with green eyes said.

"My name is Marinette." She said bravely. "I've come for my father, please let him out. He's very sick."

"He trespassed in my castle! And he stole from me! He's a thief!"

"Liar! My father would never steal!"

"You dare call me a liar! You could die for that!"

"No! Don't!" Tom begged. "Marinette it's true. I did steal from him."

"What? I don't believe that!"

"Believe it! He stole a rose!"

Marinette turned ghost white as she realized this happened because of her request.

"It was just a simple rose."

"It's because of a rose that I'll be miserable for the rest of my life!"

"But he could die."

"He came into my home without my consent and robbed me. Now he must suffer the consequences!"

"Where's your compassion? Have mercy."

"Compassion?! Mercy?! No one has ever shown that to me so why should I show it to anyone else?! Somebody throw her out!"

"No! Please! Let my father go and I'll do anything!"

"There's nothing you can do!" He turned and walked away. "Throw her out!"

"Wait!" She got up, stepped into the light which allowed her to be seen better, and grabbed his arm which felt hairy. He turned around to scratch her but froze at the sight of her beauty. She was just as beautiful as his mother was, he never thought a girl like that could ever exist. "Take me instead."

"Marinette! No!" Tom cried.

"You?" Adrien said surprised. "You would take his place?"

"If I did would you let him go? I'm younger and stronger than him. And It's my fault! I asked for the rose!"

"Yes." Adrien said. "But you must promise to stay forever."

"Forever? But that's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair! Make your choice!"

"Wait, come into the light."

Adrien did as she requested. Marinette watched as a grown man with black messy hair, black fur on his chest, arms, and around his face. His hands had claws, he had a tail, and black cat ears. She could see fangs sticking out a little from his mouth. For clothing all he wore were ripped black pants and a green cape. His face actually looked human, it looked the face of a twenty-one year old man with mysterious green eyes that looked pained and hurt. Marinette clung to her father in terror.

"Marinette I won't let you do this!" Tom said. "Please! I'm old! I've lived my life! You don't deserve this!"

But despite his protests she faced him.

"You have my word." She said.

"Done!"

He unlocked the cell door. Tom ran to his daughter but Adrien dragged him away.

"Marinette!"

"Wait! Wait! Papa!"

But her pleas were ignored. Adrien took Tom outside where a carriage was waiting.

"Please spare my daughter! She's only a child!" Tom begged.

"She's no longer your concern!"

"I beg you! Please don't hurt her! Kill me if you must but don't touch my daughter!"

Adrien grimaced at his desperate pleas but seemed surprised and slightly moved by the fact that this man was willing to die for his child. Something he believed his own father would never do.

"I won't harm her." He said. "I'll see to it that she's well taken care of. I promise."

He shoved him in the carriage and it came to life and took him back to the village. Marinette tearful watched as the carriage took him away. She was sure she would never see him again. Adrien found her on her knees crying.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye." She sobbed. "I'll never see him again and I didn't get to say goodbye."

Adrien's ears went down and his face softened.

"I'll...I'll show you to your room." He said gently.

"My room? I don't understand. I thought-"

"I promised your father that you'd be taken care of. Follow me."

Marinette did as she was told and followed him down the dark corridor. Adrien looked back to see tears streaming down her cheeks. She was so beautiful, he felt ashamed to be in her presence, to even be seen by her.

"You may go anywhere in the castle except the west wing."

"What's in-"

"It's forbidden! Understand?!"

"Yes."

He led her to a door and opened it to reveal a elegant bedroom. There was a white and rose gold canopy bed with pink curtains and quilts. A wardrobe, a vanity, and a stain glass window.

"If you need anything, my servants will attend to you. Goodnight!"

He slammed the door. A flood of tears flowed from her eyes, she threw herself on to the bed and began to cry herself to sleep. She hoped this was all just a bad dream and that she would wake up in her own bed back home with her father but it was not to be.


	5. Chapter 5

"Who does she think she is?" Theo complained back at the village tavern. "That girl has tangled with the wrong man! No one says no to me!"

"You know there are other women available." Max said pointing toward Lila, Chloe, and Sabrina. "Those three or crazy for you. Why not marry one of them? By the way can I have Sabrina?"

"Max, I'm the best which means I deserve the first prize not second best. No offense ladies."

"None taken." They said.

"More beer?" Max offered.

"What for? Nothing helps, I'm disgraced."

"You? Never! Theo you've got to pull yourself together. So one girl turned you down it's not the end of the world."

"Oh Max how little you understand. Marinette must marry me and no other, if she did marry someone else well I just won't stand for it."

"Well you can't just expect a way convince her to just come running in."

As if on cue, Tom came right through the tavern door in a panic.

"Help! Somebody help me!" He cried. "My daughter's been taken by a beast!"

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Was he a big beast?" Jaili asked jokingly.

"Huge." Tom said.

"With fangs and claws?" Kim mocked.

"Like daggers! Please help me!" Everyone just continued to laugh and stare at him. "Don't look at me like that! I'm not crazy! I know what I saw! Marinette is in danger! You have to help me!"

But Jaili and Kim just grabbed him and threw him outside.

"Crazy old Tom always one for a good laugh." Kim chuckled.

"Crazy huh." Theo thought. Pretty much everyone in town believed that Tom was crazy, maybe he could use this to make Marinette his bride.

...

Marinette awoke to a soft knock at the door. She was crushed to wake up in the lovely bedroom instead back home. The soft knock came again.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Duusu dear. May I come in?" She opened the door and the little peacock flew in pushing a tea tray. "I thought you might like a cup of tea."

"But you're...you're a...a."

Suddenly she bumped into a little bee.

"Oh careful." She said. "You almost hit my stinger."

"Ahhh! A giant bug! A mouse! A bugmouse!"

"It's okay! Don't be scared, my name is Tikki." The ladybug said following in after in. "I hope you're feeling alright."

"Wha...what are you?"

"We're kwamis." Tikki said.

"Faithful servants to Adrien." Duusu said. "Now would you like cream and sugar with your tea?"

"Yes please."

Duusu poured some tea into a cup. Nooroo brought the cup over to Marinette who took a sip.

"Thank you." Marinette said.

"Wanna see me do a trick?" Nooroo asked. He fluttered his wings over the tea causing it to bubble.

"Nooroo!" Duusu scolded.

"That was very brave of you." Tikki said. "Not many people would do that for their father."

"But I've lost my freedom, my life, everything." Tears began to fill her eyes again

"Don't cry Marinette." Tikki said handing her a handkerchief, Marinette dabbed her eyes.

"Cheer up child, everything will turn out alright in the end." Duusu said. "Now if you'll excuse I've got a supper to prepare."

"Also we came to inform you that Adrien is expecting you at dinner tonight. We hope you'll be joining us." Tikki said. "Pollen try to get her ready."

"Of course." Pollen said.

Tikki, Duusu, and Nooroo gave Marinette a smile goodbye and left.

"Now what will we dress you in for dinner?" Pollen said. "Let me see what I've got to work with." She examined her face. "Hmmm...Good bone structure, a symmetrical face, very beautiful eyes. Okay let's see what I got in my drawerers."

She flew over to the wardrobe and pulled out a red dress.

"Here we are. You'll look ravishing in this one."

"That's very kind of you but I'm not going to dinner."

"You're not? Uh-oh. I would advise against that."

"Thank you for the advice but I'm not going."

Downstairs Adrien was pacing back and forth impatiently.

"What's taking her so long?" He grumbled.

"I'll see to her." Wayzz said going upstairs.

"Do try to be patient with her Adrien." Duusu said. "She's been through a lot and is probably scared to death."

"And try to be a gentleman as well." Plagg added. "It's simple, you fall in love with her, she falls in love with her, and poof! We'll be human by midnight."

"It's not that easy Plagg." Tikki said. "It takes time. Who knows it might take months."

"We don't have time. The rose has begun to wilt and some of us can't even remember what it was like to be a human."

"Oh it's no use." Adrien sighed. "She's so beautiful and I'm...well look at me."

"Hmmm. You do have a point." Plagg said.

"Plagg!" Duusu and Tikki scolded.

"Sorry."

"You must help her see past all that." Tikki said.

"How? You all saw the way she looked at me."

"Well you must help her understand that there's more to you." Duusu said. "Start by making yourself look presentable. Straighten up."

"Give her a smile when she walks in." Plagg suggested.

"But don't frighten her or be too forward." Tikki said. "Be kind, charming, sweet."

"And put on a shirt for God's sake." Plagg said.

"Yes and fix your hair too. It's a big mess." Duusu said. "Adrien you may look like an animal but you're still a man."

"Yes you're just really hairy and have claws and fangs and a tail." Plagg said.

"Not helping Plagg." Tikki said.

"Well at least he still has a human mind. Imagine if she made him all animal."

"Exactly which is why you need to stop acting like a beast and start acting like a prince." Duusu said.

"And above all." Plagg pointed out.

"What?" Adrien asked annoyed.

"You must control your temper!" The three kwamis said in union.

Wayzz then flew back in.

"Well?" Adrien said.

"Well what?" Wayzz asked.

"Where is she?"

"Who? Oh the girl. Well she's...she's...Adrien try to understand that she's probably very tired and-"

"And?"

"She's not coming."

"WHAT?!"

He bolted upstairs to Marinette's room and banged on the door.

"I you were told to come down to dinner!"

"I'm not hungry." Marinette replied through the door.

"You're hungry if I say you're hungry!"

"Don't be ridiculous. You can't order someone to be hungry it doesn't work like that and it's rude."

"You'll come out or I'll break down the door! Don't think I won't!"

"Go ahead! I'd starve before I ate with you!"

"Adrien please try to come down." Tikki said.

"Why don't you ask her politely?" Plagg suggested.

"Why?"

"Well shouting and demanding isn't working so good for you is it?"

"But she's being so difficult!"

"Just try it!"

Adrien took a deep breath.

"Will you join me for dinner?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Don't forget a certain p word." Wayzz added.

"Please."

"No thank you." Marinette answered.

"You can't stay in there forever!"

"Yes I can!"

"Fine! Go ahead then! Starve! See if I care!" With that said he stormed off.

"Oh dear that didn't go well." Duusu said.

"Plagg stand watch at the door while we clean up." Wayzz ordered.

"You can count on me mon capiton. She won't get passed me."

Five minutes later...

"Zzzzz."


	6. Chapter 6

"I ask nicely and she refuses." Adrien growled as he marched into his room. "What does she want me to do? Beg?! Like I'd do that!" He grabbed the mirror. "Show her to me!"

An image of Marinette appeared in the mirror. She was in her room talking with Pollen.

"You know Adrien isn't really all that bad." She said. "Why don't you give him a chance?"

"Why? Did he give my father a chance?" She asked angrily. "I don't want anything to do with him."

The image faded.

"I am fool!" He growled. "She'll never see me as anything as a monster!"

He looked miserably at the rose as another petal.

"It's hopeless." He sighed.

...

Later on Marinette eventually did become hungry and decided to leave her room. Plagg who was on watch cat duty would've stopped her but he got a little...distracted.

"Oh no." Tikki giggled as Plagg kissed her tiny hand and up her tiny arm.

"Oh yes." He teased.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes, yes, yes."

"Oh no! I've been scratched by you before."

Just then they saw that Marinette's bedroom was empty.

"Je ta lo! She has emerged!" Plagg gasped.

Marinette made her way downstairs to the kitchen where Trixx the cook was having a fit.

"I work and I slave all day long and for what? A masterpiece gone to waste!" She complained.

"Oh stop your fussing." Duusu said. "It's been a long night for all of us."

"Well if you ask me she was just being stubborn after all he did say please." Wayzz said.

"True but you must admit she has a good influence on him. I do believe that's the first time he's said please in a longtime." Duusu said.

"You're right."

"But if he doesn't learn to control that temper he'll never break the- oh! Hello dear." Duusu said as she watched Marinette enter the kitchen.

"Splendid to see you out and about Miss." Wayzz said. "I am Wayzz the head of the household at your service."

He offered her his hand but Plagg beat him to it.

"This is Plagg." He said annoyed.

"Enchante Cheri." Plagg said kissing her hand.

"Oh stop that! Now Marinette is there anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable?"

"I am a little hungry." Marinette admitted.

"You are?" Duusu said excitedly. "Wonderful! Trixx start up the oven while I prepare the tea."

"Wait! Wait! Adrien said she can't eat!" Wayzz protested.

"Wayzz we can't just starve her." Plagg said. "She's not a prisoner, she's our guest. We must make her welcome." He led her to the dining room. "Right this way Marinette."

"Thank you." She said.

She sat at the dining table while a fantastic meal was prepared for her. She enjoyed every last bite. Then she asked if the kwamis would give her a tour of the castle. The castle was very beautiful, Marinette wondered how such a magnificent place could be home to such a cruel monster.

"What's up there?" She asked pointing to a stairway in the shadows.

"Oh that's nothing!" Plagg said nervously.

"Yes absolutely nothing in the west wing!" Wayzz added at an equally nervous tone.

"So that's the west wing." She said smiling.

"Nice going shell brain." Plagg scoffed.

"I wonder what he's hiding up there." She said curiosily.

"Hiding? Adrien isn't hiding anything." Plagg said.

"Then why would it be forbidden?"

"Because...Because..."

"Because it just is!" Duusu interrupted. "Now why don't you go off to bed dear?"

"Yes you must be exhausted." Wayzz said. "See you in the morning."

"Sleep well." Tikki said.

"Okay."

She headed toward her room but once she was sure the kwamis were gone she made her way upstairs into the west wing. She felt a chill shiver down her body as she walked down the corridor. Once she reached the door she began to think that maybe this wasn't a good idea but her curiousity surpassed her judgment so she opened the door.

Inside was a dark and cold room with scratches on the wall. The curtains and bedsheets were torn to shreds and the furniture was turned over and broken. She found a book on the floor and picked it up. It was a book of poetry and inside it was written: To our beloved prince, Happy Birthday. Love Nino, Alya, The Gorilla, Nathalie, Daniel, Rose, and Juleka your faithful servants.

"Who are these people?" She thought. "And what prince are they talking about?"

She looked around more and found a scratched up portrait of a young man. His hair was golden blonde and his eyes were green. As she looked at those eyes she couldn't help but noticed that they looked very familiar. Where had she seen those eyes before? But the thought was quickly forgotten when a light caught her eye. On a table inside a bell jar was a glowing red rose with black spots on it's petals, a black stem, and green thorns. Amazed by it's beauty, she removed the bell jar and reached out to touch it. Suddenly she tripped over some rubble and almost knocked over the table but managed to regain her balance in time.

"What have you don't to it!" Out of nowhere Adrien quickly slammed the bell jar back on and looked at her with firey eyes. "Why did you come here?"

"I'm...I'm sorry."

"I warned you never to come here!"

"I didn't mean any harm. I only wanted to look at it."

"Do you realize what you could've done!" He growled. "Cataclysm!"

Marinette watched in horror as he destroyed everything in the room with just one touch.

"Please stop!" She pleaded.

"GET OUT!" He roared. "GET OUT!"

Marinette ran out of that room as fast as she could. It was only when she was gone that Adrien finally calmed down and realized what he had done. As for Marinette she had never been so frightened in all her life and decided she needed to get out of here as soon as possible. She grabbed her cloak and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Plagg asked her.

"Promise or no promise!" She cried. "I can't stay here another minute!"

"Wait! Stop! You'll be eaten by the wolves if you go out there!" Wayzz warned.

But she was already gone. She hopped on Erik and he went off through the snowy woods. It wasn't long before they were being chased by the vicious wolves. Erik ran as fast as his hooves could carry him but the pack of wolves were much faster than him. One startled Erik into throwing Marinette off and on to the ground. The wolves stared at her with their yellow eyes and snarled at her with their dripping fangs. The scariest one lunged for her, she screamed and closed her eyes but didn't feel the wolf attack her.

She opened her eyes to see Adrien fighting off any wolf that dared to come near her. The wolves combined were no match for Adrien's beast like strength. Their leader jumped up and bit him on the arm, in response he threw him against a tree knocking him out. With their leader defeated the pack retreated. Adrien looked at her while panting heavily.

"I'm..." He breathed. "I'm sorry."

Then he collapsed into the snow. This was it, Marinette's chance to escape all she had to do was just get on Erik and leave but her mother had taught her to always forgive and never abandon someone who's hurt. True he had forced her to leave behind her father and her life to mention he was very rude and unkind to her but despite that a Marinette couldn't bring herself to leave him especially after he saved her life.

With forgiveness and compassion in her heart, she helped him on to Erik's back and took him back to the castle where she would tend to his wounds. Duusu filled a bowl with water and Marinette soaked a rag in it.

"Okay just hold still." Marinette brought the rag toward him but Adrien wouldn't stop moving and she ended up pressing down hard on accident.

"OWWW! That hurts!" Adrien roared.

"If you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!" Marinette cried.

"Well if you hadn't of run away this wouldn't have happened!"

"If you hadn't frightened me I wouldn't have run away!"

"Well...Well you shouldn't have been in the west wing!"

"Well you should learn to control your temper! Now hold still this might sting but I don't clean it, it will get an infection."

She gently cleaned his wound with the rag. Adrien hissed in pain but kept still until she was done.

"By the way thank you for saving my life."

"You're...You're welcome."

Marinette then wrapped his arm up with a bandage.

"There we go. It should be better in a few days." Marinette said. "Now get some rest, we've had a long day."

Adrien nodded and departed to his bedroom.

"Thank you very much for helping him Miss." Duusu said. "It means a lot to us."

"His eyes." Marinette sighed. "They look so sad. Like all the happiness has vanished, why is he like that?"

"I'm afraid that's our fault." Tikki said. "You see Adrien was once very kind and good."

"But after his kind and loving mother died." Duusu said. "His cold and cruel father made him just as unkind and bitter as he was."

"And we just sat and did nothing but watch it happen." Plagg added. "Now we're paying for it."

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked.

"As punishment for what we did our memories and identies were stolen." Wayzz said. "All we can remember are the hard times."

"That's terrible."

"Yes but don't worry about us." Tikki reassured her. "We'll be fine. Goodnight Marinette."

"Goodnight."

Finally the young girl went upstairs to go to bed.

"Well I think they're finally done fighting." Plagg said.

"I hope so because as each day goes by Adrien is losing more and more of his humanity." Wayzz said.

"At least he still remembers who he is." Duusu said. "All we can remember is that we're his servants who were once humans and the mistakes we made."

"But we can't lose hope." Tikki said.

"She's right." Plagg said. "We must hold on not just for us but for Adrien."


End file.
